


It Happened

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Menarche, Menstruation, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Hiyoko's got her first period





	It Happened

[text] Mahiru. It happened. 

[text] What??

[text] Just come to the restroom. 

Mahiru quickly excused herself from class, not that they were having any kind of formal lesson anyway, and hurried to Hiyoko. She knew her rather childish best friend well enough to know that she was likely being dramatic about something relatively minor, but the framing was alarming enough to hasten her steps. 

“Hiyoko?” she called out questioningly, entering the girl’s room closest to their classroom. 

“Mahiru!” Hiyoko whined from the last stall in the row, “Help!” 

“What do you need help with?” she walked down to stand just on the other side of the door. 

“It happened,” Hiyoko didn’t want to say anything embarrassing and she hoped that Mahiru would get the hint. 

“What happened? Tell me,” her patience was wearing thin. If there was something wrong, she needed to fix it, or get Chisa. 

“You know… the thing… happens to girls…” Hiyoko fussed, stamping her feet, “I need something… I don’t have anything.” 

Mahiru mentally went over Hiyoko’s cryptic response, then laughed in relief as she understood, “Oh, you got your period? It’s probably your first, huh? Okay, I have some pads with me.” She rummaged in her bag, then passed one to Hiyoko under the stall door. “You unwrap it and then put the sticky side down against your panties, kinda like a bandaid. We’ll pick you up a box after school.” 

“Jeez,” Hiyoko pouted, “This is so troublesome and gross! I don’t wanna do this!” 

Mahiru chuckled sympathetically, pleased to hear the crinkle of paper to indicate that Hiyoko was doing as instructed, “I know. Most people aren’t too happy about it. But hey, you’re becoming a woman now! That’s cause for celebration, huh? Maybe we should get a cake?” 

“Eww! I am NOT a woman!” Hiyoko put the wrapper in the bin, flushed the toilet, and stepped lightly out of the stall, passing Mahiru on the way to wash her hands, “Don’t be gross! Cake sounds good though.” 

“You’ve gotta grow up sometime,” Mahiru shrugged, “But here, let me give you some pain killers too. It’s a good idea to take them before cramps get too bad.” She rummaged for a bottle of ibuprofen in her bag. “After school, we can get you a heat pack or something.”

Hiyoko took the pills with a cupped handful of water from the sink, then offered Mahiru a small smile, “Thanks for taking care of me. And I don’t care what my body’s doing, I’m not being more mature. That’d be no fun!” 

“It’s no problem,” Mahiru linked arms with her as they walked back to class, “Somebody’s gotta take care of you, after all.”


End file.
